


Beauty has it's forms-A RWBY/Naruto:Shippuden Crossover

by Ultra_Instinct_Isaac134



Category: Naruto:Shippuden, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, BAMF Jaune Arc, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Impregnation, Jaune has Kurama instead of Naruto, Jaune replaces Naruto, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Smut, The Tailed Beasts are Grimm, These tags are weird as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Instinct_Isaac134/pseuds/Ultra_Instinct_Isaac134
Summary: The universe sees a certain blonde haired,blue eyed boy as it's worthless playtoy but out of all of the Multiverse,one of the select few has cut the young adult some slack.How so?By giving the young man a harem full of beautiful women.Time to find out what kind of hijinks ensue.because,in many universes,there has been one singular key factor:Beauty has it's forms.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neon Katt, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. World building-Introduction Part 1:The History

**_First,there was darkness then a loud yet soundless explosion and from that explosion,came the Multiverse.once the Multiverse formed,a man with the most beautiful yet powerful rippled purple eyes,two small horns that sat upon his head and wearing Japanese clothing so white you could easily mistake him for an angel.A voice rang out all across the soundless,life-filled void that sounded motherly but all the while terrifyingly intelligent.but this voice did not belong to the mysterious man._ **

_The Multiverse.vast but the possibilities left behind are extraordinary and endless.Take a universe,change something different about it and something either good or bad can happen.but for now,we shall focus on one singular universe and change one key moment:the birth of Remnant.This key factor will change EVERYTHING that you know._

_..._

_..._

_Or,in the very least....._

_..._

_what you KNEW._

**_Once the voice fell silent,a pulling sensation had been felt but before darkness had fully taken over,the voice spoke once more._ **

_Stay safe and take care of yourself..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...My little_ _Asura and Indra._

**_Darkness.the now named Asura and Indra almost questioned what was to come but a sensation of memories flooding through caused a slight painful feeling but one glimpse at the memories shook them to their very core.Death,destruction,pain and agony.Dead bodies were strewn around everywhere and when they looked up,a looming shadow was casted over them as piercing blood red eyes gazed at them with unabated rage and fury.Once the memories subsided,Asura and Indra knew what to do even if it was risky.they needed reincarnations but the big question remained:_ **

**_Who would be their reincarnations?_ **

**_Then....Like a steel bag filled with bricks,it hit them but it greatly saddened the two brothers of who their reincarnations were and that they would be separated from each other for a while so they promised that they would guide their reincarnations to each other and be together again.So with one last tear filled goodbye and hug,they faded into golden speckled dust and disappeared.So,you now may ask,who were Asura and Indra's reincarnations?Well,dear reader,that's quite simple._ **

**_Their names..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Are Jaune Arc and Mercury Black.And THIS is their story._ **


	2. World building introduction Final Part:The Beginning of what is and what was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every journey has a beginning.
> 
> And the beginning of the journey starts with Aura and Ninshu.
> 
> But will it be enough to stop the looming shadow of death and terror?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be dedicated to introducing the systematic nature of how both Aura and Chakra can exist at once.I'm not really great with words but i hope you all enjoy reading this.Plus if you want to do a RWBY and JNPR react to this,then by all means,feel free to do so but be sure to credit the writer.Also the scene of the birth of The Tailed Grimm wont be shown because it's pretty much more or less the same in Naruto:Shippuden but the tailed beasts have black fur and white bone armor and still depressing af.Chomei will be a bit different because here,she'll be a Nevermore instead of a bug and Jaune will learn how to access The Kurama Link Mode eariler because here,he didn't sneak into Beacon under falsified transcripts.he would get in through blood,sweat and tears and he would be more inclined to save Velvet from being bullied by Cardin.I genuinely hope that doesn't upset you all.
> 
> P.S.,expect a FUCK TON of Cardin bashing in the next chapter.

**a Star system came into frame.So beautiful.So vast.So....**

**Empty.**

_Aura and Ninshu..._

_..._

_No....Not Ninshu.._

_Chakra as people call it._

_How do these properties co-exist with each other?how do these determine the Hero and the Villain?Most importantly....._

_How do these two keep the ones we know and love safe?By combining Aura with Ninshu,allows for wonderful yet dangerous things to happen.For example,if you channel your Ninshu into your lungs and Aura into your mouth,you can create fireballs among other things..._

_..._

_Ah.....So i see now.._

_..._

_My time is almost up..._

_Nonetheless..._

_It is time to find out.Let us dive into a world filled with possibilities.Let us explore......The World of Remnant!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of dialogue in the first chapter,as you can guess,was indeed Kayguya speaking and this one was,in fact,Hagaromo narrating.the meaning behind these first two introductions was family and unbreakable bonds.to never break bonds with those that love and care for you are the strongest types of bonds.
> 
> See you all next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut story i'm doing but i hope you all enjoy it.if you wish to leave a comment,please leave positive criticisms in the comment section.I was heavily inspired by AzureGigaCyber and this story popped in my head.


End file.
